lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Prester
' House Prester' is a large sized Vandal House living within the Kingdom of Lucerne, and living within the city of Lannistane, but maintaining their operations out of Feastfires southward of Lannistane. House Prester came to live in Lannistane where they were a banner house of House Brax for many years until during the Lannister Civil War their leadership proved very important to the Lannisters and when House Brax was rewarded so to was House Prester who was given the rundown castle of Feastfires, and also upgraded to a vassal house. House Prester has grown very powerful and wealthy through the massive farming land they control south of Lannistane. Their blazon is a red ox on ermine, and has a lot to do with the fact that they are heavy producers of cattle in the lands. Their motto is not mentioned in the books, but according to some sources it is "Tireless". House Prester was once the banner house of House Brax of whom they followed to the valley of Lucerne during the Great Migration. They remained loyal to the Lannisters alongside their master in House Brax and thus when the Lannisters won they were greatly rewarded alongside their masters in House Brax. When House Prester expanded following the Lannister Civil War they found themselves far more important then they had ever been before, and this led to them becoming known for their lack of customs. Since those days they have never really changed that reputation despite the wealth they have accumulated as a family or the honors that have been given to them. Garrison Prester led the forces of House Prester into the Invasion of Westbridge alongside his brother Forley, and his son Derrin and during the battle they fought on the northern island where they made easy work of the attack. History Early History House Prester was once the banner house of House Brax of whom they followed to the valley of Lucerne during the Great Migration. They remained loyal to the Lannisters alongside their master in House Brax and thus when the Lannisters won they were greatly rewarded alongside their masters in House Brax. When House Prester expanded following the Lannister Civil War they found themselves far more important then they had ever been before, and this led to them becoming known for their lack of customs. Since those days they have never really changed that reputation despite the wealth they have accumulated as a family or the honors that have been given to them. Noteable Members Family Members *Randyl Prester. Died during the Battle of Lyons **Illy Prester. Died of sickness ***Garrison Prester ****Sophia Prester (Sophia Foote) *****Philip Prester *****Randyl Prester II. *****Mellany Prester *****Doria Prester ***Forley Prester ****Karene Prester *****Derrin Prester ***Talda Prester (Talda Toldor) ****Tyland Toldor *****Lancel Toldor *****Cyrmella Toldor *****Cursella Toldor *** † Lysa Prester. Died of sickness (See House Highmore Branch) House Highmore Branch * † Lysa Prester. Died of sickness ** † (Ser) Cotter Highmore. Died during the Frostfang Campaign ***(Ser) Domeric Highmore ***Othell Highmore ***Othena Highmore Other Noteables *(Ser) Tristen of Feastfires Vassal Houses Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Lannistane Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Vassal house of House Lannister Category:Houses in Castamere